Season 2
Season 2 of Barney & Friends aired from September 27 to October 20, 1993. Cast Dinosaurs *Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) 18/18 *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) 10/18 *BJ (Body: Jenny Dempsey / Voice: Patty Wirtz) (debut) 5/18 Children *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) 11/18 *Derek (Rickey Carter) 10/18 *Min (Pia Manalo) 10/18 *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) 10/18 *Kathy (Lauren King) 9/18 *Tina (Jessica Zucha) 9/18 *Michael (Brian Eppes) 7/18 *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) (debut) 4/18 *David (Kenny Cooper) (debut) 3/18 Guest Appearances * Robert Hurtekant (played David in "Falling for Autumn!") * Cliff Porter (played Granddad Richards in "Grandparents Are Grand!") * Jane Hall (played Kathy's Nana in "Grandparents Are Grand!") * Sandy Walper (played Mother Goose in "Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!") * Ray Henry (played as Clarence the Goose in "Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!") * Jenny Dempsey (played Mr. Bear in "Hoo's in the Forest?") * Becky Keenan ("Grown-Ups for a Day!") * Douglas Burks ("Grown-Ups for a Day!") * Tomie dePaloa ("Picture This!") * Leah Montes (returns to play Luci in "The Exercise Circus!") * Joe Scruggs ("'The Exercise Circus!") * Joe Ferguson ("My Favorite Things") * Jordan Kauffman ("Stop, Look and Be Safe!") * Kurt Dykhuizen (played as Jason in "The Alphabet Zoo") * Mary Ann Brewer (played as Aunt Molly in "The Alphabet Zoo") * R. Bruce Elliott (played as Mr. Tenagain in "Having Tens of Fun!") * Ella Jenkins ("A Very Special Delivery!") * J.D. Mosley (played as Tosha's Mom in "A Very Special Delivery!") * David J. Courtney (played as Tosha's Dad in "A Very Special Delivery!") * Mario and Tiffany Starghill (played as Kevin and Kyle in "A Very Special Delivery!") Episodes Trivia *This season marked: **The final season in which Kathy Parker serves as an executive producer. **The final season in which Philip Parker serves as a song writer. **The first season to have the yellow toes on the Barney doll. The Barney doll from this season also appeared in Season 3, except that in that season, it was a lighter color. **The first season in which Barney's voice is at a higher-pitch. **The first appearances of Julie, BJ, and Jason. **The only appearance of David played by Kenny Cooper. ** The final appearance of Luci. ** The final regular appearances of Tina, Derek and Michael. **The only season to be closed-captioned by the National Captioning Institute. The episodes released on Home Video, as well as a few episodes aired on television, were closed-captioned by the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation, except for Barney's Families are Special. **The first season of three seasons to have two renditions of "I Love You". **The first season to have the 1993 PBS Kids logo with the P-Pals. An e/i balloon was added later in 1996. **The first season that Kimberly-Clark, and its Huggies family of baby products signed on as a sponsor. *'Set Renovations': **''Playground'': The swings and slide were replaced by a playground platform. The tire swing was removed. **''Classroom'': Wallpaper changed. Tile floor replaced by carpet. Classroom door leading to the hallway replaced by a dutch door. *New Barney and Baby Bop costumes are utilized, with a drastic shortening of the Baby Bop costume. *Min starts to wear her stockings regularly, whenever she wears a dress. *The Barney Bag is redesigned with one that will be used up through Season 6. *David never appeared in any episodes with Julie, Jason, or any of the kids from The Backyard Gang. *Like subsequent seasons afterward, with the exception of Season 8, the "Barney Theme Song" is re-shot and re-edited. *The walking animation in the intro is the same as in the previous season but the slide is fast. *This was the last season to be filmed at the ColorDynamics Studio in Allen. Production would move to the Studios at Las Colinas the following season. *The production for this season begin in March 1993 and ended in August 1993. Category:Barney and Friends Seasons Category:Barney & Friends First Generation